


领带

by xinerbella



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 05:31:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17739926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xinerbella/pseuds/xinerbella





	领带

“Mark你今天怎么把领带系上了呀”Patrick一只手从后边揽住了多年的好友。

 

“因为今天这衬衫没有那么紧...”mark的脸有变红的趋势。

 

“你听他扯犊子吧。是不是昨天晚上Jan又把痕迹弄到脖子和胸口上了？”Roberta举着手机走了过来，拍好姿势还不忘笑mark，导致mark摆好的标准营业性微笑僵在了脸上，嘴角微微的抽搐。没等mark反驳，她就举着手机去找Sabrina了。

 

 

Patrick了然的笑笑：“怪不得你自告奋勇的要当主持人呢。最近一直要和Jan一起开con你可要在晚上注意自己的嗓子啊。”

 

职业精神爆棚的mark咬着下嘴唇往Patrick悲伤使劲锤了一拳，没等开口，就听到Jan的大嗓门：“我要是你，Patry，我今天就不会惹mark。他今天本来就有点暴躁，加上你又抢着唱了冉阿让，如果今晚你不想吃橄榄油柠檬汁拌的沙拉我劝你赶紧逃。”

 

 

在走过来的过程中被Roberta拉着贴着脸又拍了一张照片的Jan笑着过来拍了拍Patrick的肩，很凑巧的刚好用力在了刚刚mark下手的地方。Patrick龇牙咧嘴的乱叫，被Roberta拉了出去，顺便把门关上了。大家都识相的把这间屋子留给了两个只能借着工作名义才有时间见面的工作狂魔。

 

 

“所以你的主持词准备好了吗？昨晚你还担心的睡不着。”Jan在mark身边坐下，用一直手臂搂住明显有点疲惫地爱人。

 

“没有！”mark狠狠的瞪了身边的人一下。本来想要装作凶狠，尾音又暴露出来他的大橘本色：“如果不是你昨天晚上瞎搞，我早就把词背熟练了！”知道自己在爱人面前怎么都凶不起来，mark干脆放弃了，靠在Jan身上抱怨着。

 

“我这不是为了帮你缓解你的紧张嘛。都演出了这么多场了有什么紧张的。”jan伸出手想要揉揉爱人的金发，想起来被他们两个整整用完的一瓶发胶还是犹豫了一下，胳膊转换方向把手放到了mark的领带上。

 

 

还在纠结介绍词和串场词的mark没有注意到恋人不规矩的手：“你说我是直接说我是你们今天的主持人好还是说我主持人mark seibert 好？我觉得他们应该都知道我是谁，但是不说又觉得好奇怪啊...”

 

Jan皱了皱眉，这大概就是学经济学的后遗症了，无论什么都要掰到最精细。在他看来这根本就没有区别。再说，这可是mark。只要他站在了台上，谁还会在乎他说了什么呢。感受着怀里有点发抖的爱人，Jan亲上了他的耳垂。然后把他的头转过来，从耳廓一路亲到了脸侧，最后捕捉到了恋人柔软的唇。

 

“别紧张，你天生属于舞台，站在那里你就知道要怎么做的。”jan的额头贴着他的额头，轻轻的吐气。

 

Mark虽然还是紧张，但窝在爱人比他还大一号的怀里闻着熟悉的香味，他心跳也没有那么快了。

 

直到踏入场上的一刹那，他又感受到了飙升的肾上腺素。他不停的小幅度深呼吸，脑子里记起了Lukas在经历了第一次不知所措的埋裆及一系列严重的后果之后苦口婆心的教导给他的，让自己冷静下来的方式。想象一个安全的地方。嗯。Jan就在后边，一会就会上到台上来。下边观众席上还有几个熟悉的面孔，他大概见到过十几次了吧。这次只不过把角色换成了主持人而已。Mark给自己打气，拉动面部肌肉，平稳的说出了今晚的第一句开场白。

 

“晚上好，我是今晚的主持人mark seibert.”

 

 

终于结束了开场词，mark觉得自己走路都有点颤抖，结果他过于慌张导致自己连门都走错了。

 

在心里暗骂着自己傻，mark祈祷着没有人看到登台无数次的自己刚刚丢人的一幕。

 

下台了之后，就有个熟悉的怀抱圈住了他，还用下巴在他脖子上蹭啊蹭啊的。

 

“Jan你快想想办法，要不估计一会儿mark直接在舞台上平地摔了。”Sabrina调笑道。

 

Mark翻了个白眼：“得，你下次过生日我就当我忘了。为了给你录个视频我把眼镜都摘了你还...”

 

“你看看你这不是说的停顺溜的嘛怎么大名鼎鼎的mark Seibert到台上就不会说话了呢。”显然看到他刚刚紧张的那一幕的Roberta看到自己好闺蜜被怼口红还没涂好踩着高跟鞋就跑过来把mark后半截话堵在了嘴里。

 

深知自己说不过有意大利血统的Roberta，mark干脆把头扭在另外一边，在题词卡上涂涂画画。身后的Jan 低下头，手在他背上轻轻的安抚着，在他耳边低语：“一回生二回熟，你做的很好了，至少比我第一次登台差点被幕布绊倒和Lukas直接要给mate口强多了。”

 

想起来这两个人的囧事mark直接笑出了奶音，也顾不上紧张了。Roberta递给Jan一个赞许的眼神。自从他们开始密集得一起接戏开con之后，无论发生了什么，只有jan能让mark冷静下来。

 

在唱完大概唱过了几百遍的主教歌串完场之后mark就回到了化妆间，试图把他因为紧张出汗导致的落下来的一两撮卷发梳上去，但他发现那一大瓶发胶居然都空了。想着不能这样散着头发上台见粉丝，他探头出去：“Jan，你知道哪里还有发胶嘛？定型喷雾也行！你到底用了多少把这些都用没了！”

 

在后台正听着Roberta唱的jan看到探头探脑还朝他吐舌头的爱人，想到了这个section都没有他们两个人什么事，他就直接走了过去，还是没有忍住揉了揉爱人硬邦邦的头发，把他塞进了屋子里，自己也进到了这个副化妆室里，反手锁上了门。

 

“还紧张吗？”JAN锁好门之后看到mark已经坐在了镜子前的椅子上。

 

“你给我找到发胶我就不紧张了。”mark半撒娇半抱怨地看着镜子里刚刚被爱人又揉散下来几撮的头发

 

“那我帮你缓解一下紧张吧。”jan坏笑着一边说一边走到了高脚椅边，亲了亲正打算反驳的爱人撅起来的唇，帮他把他一直都不太喜欢的西装外套脱下来，搭在另一个椅子上，手不规矩的在他的身上乱摸。

 

“别闹，一会我们还要上台呢。”唇分，mark低低的抗议，但是听起来就没什么威胁感。

 

“你忘了吗？”jan说一句就在mark的脖子上啃一口，这次他注意力道没有留下什么特别明显的痕迹，省的猫猫一生气露出利爪把粉丝给自己烤的黄油巧克力小饼干都给Patrick他们分了：“直到中场休息之后我们才需要上台，所以这段时间我可以好好帮你调节一下紧张的情绪。”

 

一边说着，jan的手摸到了腰的位置，并且一路向下，松开了腰带，把手伸了进去。Mark象征性的反抗了一下，被jan用另一只手在裤子外边隔着布料揉搓了几下，也就靠在椅子和身后的jan身上，嘴里压抑着软软的呻吟。

 

不得不说jan的这招却是有用，就在他逐渐加快自己手上的动作的时候，有人在敲门了

 

“mark 还有不到五分钟你就要上场了啊。”这是lisa的声音

 

“啊好，我马上就把他收拾好！”jan心里一惊，没想到时间居然过的这么快。Mark从情欲中清醒过来，狠狠的瞪了他一眼，虽然裤子里的东西还硬着，但有职业素养爆棚的他迅速站起来（虽然因为腿软差点摔倒）整理好自己的裤子，把衬衫塞了进去，jan在这个时候拿着一边的定型喷雾帮他把头发收拾好，把外套给他披上，打开门，mark又冲着他哼了一声，握着题词卡就冲了出去，无视一众同伴们打趣的眼神，甚至没有注意到自己的领带因为刚刚被jan拽着转头亲吻导致歪到了一边去，就冲到了幕布后边小声的念着台词。

 

 

再一次下台，mark这次脚步已经平稳了很多，虽然因为还未消退的情欲导致手还是有点抖，话也有点讲不清，但这次他至少没有走错门。一会儿他就要和jan一起上台去唱去唱那首无始无终的梦了，也是今晚他们唯一一首合唱。Michaela 已经开始唱女教皇section的第一首歌了，距离他再次登台还有不到五分钟。

 

 

Jan没有说什么，用一股蛮力把他拉回了化妆间，熟练的锁上门，把mark甩在了沙发上，在爱人还没有意识到发生了什么的时候把他的领带和衬衫的几颗扣子解开，轻轻咬着他的嘴唇让他无法反驳，手麻利的解开裤带拔下内裤，抚摸上那个已经因为刚刚被打断抚慰硬的一塌糊涂的东西，他的唇下移，吮吸上了他的右乳尖，尖牙还在轻轻咬着软肉。

 

经历了之前的抚慰与突然上台的心理刺激，再被jan这么一弄，mark一个拔高的呻吟直接就射在了jan的手里。

 

等他回过神来靠着jan轻轻喘息的时候，jan已经帮他清理干净了，把衬衫扣子下边的几个也扣好了。Mark红着脸站起来，与jan一起手忙脚乱的整理好裤子，然后打开门冲了出去，台上的michaela已经在唱最后一段了。稍微冷静下来的mark看了看镜子里的自己，忽然发现自己没有打领带。

 

“我领带呢？这么上去脖子上的红痕会被他们看见的！”mark焦急的拽着jan的西装外套

 

“没事，没人看得到的。要来不及了，马上就要上场了。”jan阻止了mark想要冲回去找领带的动作。

 

上台前mark把自己衬衫的领子往上立了立，jan在他的额头上印上一个吻：“不用担心，有我和你一起在台上呢。”

 

开口唱歌的时候mark染上情欲的奶音还没有完全消失，听到自己的声音mark又想起来了刚刚他们在化妆间里的一波极限操作，脸又开始充血。为了避免演出事故，mark明智的和jan拉开了将近十米的安全距离。jan看向躲自己远远的爱人，在心里叹了口气，改变声线配合他感情过于充沛的声音。

 

 

直到下台之后，mark才敢和jan对视。

 

“这下你不紧张了吧，不会再发抖了吧。”jan找到了领带，帮mark把它打好。

 

“......”mark想要反驳却不得不承认爱人说的是事实。又气又羞的他不知道怎么反驳，就一口咬在了正在捣鼓领带的jan的手上。

 

 

Roberta和Sabrina当然知道他们在化妆间里做了什么了，虽然很佩服他们这波极限操作，但又不得不承认jan确实很有办法。Mark后边的串场几乎就不紧张了。

 

 

在最后结束曲看到jan出来之后mark就知道他做出决定了。昨天他们还在讨论这个问题，到底要不要彻底离开一个唱了十多年的角色。Mark没有替他做决定，只是轻轻的念出了那一句他们谁也没有唱过的歌词：人该如何摆脱自己的阴影。

 

 

“你决定了吗？之后就不唱ludwig 了？”

 

Essen 的夜晚飘起了雪，赶在SD之前离开了的mark在有薄薄一层积雪的地上拉着Jan慢腾腾的走着，就算是在这将近零摄氏度的气温里，他脸上的红晕依旧没有消失。

 

“影子人只能一遍遍的带走ludwig，但是如果是tod 本人就另说了。既然死神已经把他的吻与他的人献给我了，我有什么理由不愿和他走呢。”Jan的声音一如既往的温柔。最后gehen的尾音落下，Jan停住了脚步，在mark的唇上落下一个像雪一样轻的吻。

 

 

【END】


End file.
